


Live Together, Die Alone

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode XVI. (S02E08), Gen, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he feel, when death came to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Together, Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a little challenge between [Sweety_Mutant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant) and me. You can read her entry [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7356547)!
> 
> Rules (randomly created on [this site](http://www.spinnything.com/cgi-bin/sstprompt.py)) :  
> *Length: Double Drabble (200 words)  
> *Genre: Horror  
> *Emotion: Regret  
> *Thing: Rope
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Sails or its characters, blah, blah, blah.

With the wind whistling in his ears, he did not hear the rope break. He felt it when he lost his footing, though. Too late. He had no time to react, no time to find his balance again. His fingers unclenched against his will, as soon as the rope started to burn his palm. His heart missed a beat. Just like that, he fell backwards.

A shout, of surprise and fear.

The fall was both fast and slow. Wide-eyed, he looked at the night sky, silly memories of the past flashing before his eyes.

_Why?_

No reply, neither from God nor anything else.

He hit the ground, right on his back. It was like being crushed by an invisible hand. “Dead instantly,” would surely say Dr. Howell later if he was asked. Wrong.

No more air in his lungs. No more sensation in his limbs. Just an unmoving body lying on the wet wood. Yet, he was still here.

“Clear out!” he heard, in addition to loud footsteps on the main deck. His crew mates, running to him.

_Help…_

“Who is it?”

_Nicholas… I… am… Nicholas…_

He saw blurry faces leaning over to him. Then nothing, but darkness welcoming him.

**Author's Note:**

> (I feel like I failed with the horror part, but well...)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it. ^^


End file.
